Ultraman Clark
Ultraman Clark is an Altaran Ultra and Cdr's character in UltraFan Fight. Appearance A silver and blue Ultra with a star-shaped beam lamp as standard to natives of his planet, boxy, flat, orange colored-eyes, a crown-like crest, a diamond shaped blue-glowing color timer, arm blades, and Specium Generator Protectors on his chest and shoulders. History Origins Clark was chosen to be the protector of Earth in his native universe by his superiors, his own parents. He traveled alongside his brother and sister, who had been assigned different planets. Upon arriving on Earth, Clark quickly became enamored with the planet's beautiful and diverse and fascinating people. He utilized his telepathic abilities to quickly gain necessecary knowledge on human culture, and subsequently decided to chose his first host, a mild-mannered reporter who although he himself didn't realize it, bore the Mark of a Hero, a courageous spirit and a strong belief in the sanctity of life. Clark would battle the forces of evil for many years, occasionally changing hosts depending on circumstances, but always remaining fully dedicated to the protection of the Earth. This would all change when he was transferred to another universe, and partake in the events that would unfold... UltraFan Fight TBA Abilities * Granium Blaster: A powerful beam of light blue energy fired in the "+" position. * Heat Vision: Clark's eyes turn red and beams of superheated energy are fired from them. The intensity of the rays can vary from a soft light to laser beams. * X-Ray Vision: Clark possesses the ability to see through solid objects, his eyes glowing a light blue when this happens. For unknown reasons, he cannot see through lead. * Speed: Clark is uniquely fast for even an Ultra, capable of performing tasks in mere seconds when he makes use of his speed and fly across the world in almost no time at all, making responding to emergency situations much easier for him. * Enhanced Solar Absorption: Through his Specium Generator Protectors, Clark can absorb solar energy at a much faster rate than most Ultras, even while subject to Earth's atmosphere. This decreases his time limit and enhanced his strength and other abilities when need be. * Solar Energy Channeling: Clark can channel solar energy into his physical attacks, representing by his limbs taking on an orangey glow. * Freezing Ray: Clark can put his hands together in a ">" position out in front of him and fire a blast of icy mist that can freeze most enemies on contact. * Limited Aerokinesis: Clark has some ability to manipulate wind, mostly relegated to sending out gusts to knock back foes. With his busy schedule in regards to his heroic duties, Clark has had little time refine these abilities. * Technological Aptitude: Clark is rather skilled with advanced technology, to the point where he constructed a high-tech base for himself in the Arctic during his time on Earth. Personality Clark is a very kind, caring individual who can instill hope in others and brings about a sort of fatherly warmth. He is perfectly willing to fight for what he believes in, but generally prefers nonviolent solutions to problems. He will protect life in any form at all costs, and generally avoids killing even his enemies when he can. He is considered by his peers to be an archetypical example of a hero, although in his own mind, anyone can do what he can, so long as they have the will. Trivia * Clark's name comes partially from the Altaran naming convention of the Ultras having normal human names, as well as Clark Kent, the secret identity of Superman. Category:Fan Ultras Category:UltraFan Fight Category:Cdrzillafanon's content